criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Pickley
Barbara Pickley was a suspect and the killer of her daughter-in-law, Susie Pickley, in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Profile Barbara is a 61-year old ordinary citizen sporting short brown hair and lipstick on her lips. Barbara wears a beige blouse with plant drawings at the left side of her blouse and wears a charm necklace. Barbara is also known to practice yoga and have played the guitar. Role in Case(s) Barbara is Howard Pickley's mother and the deceased Susie's mother-in-law. Barbara was called into the investigation when Amy and the player found a book (The Woman Warrior by Constance Bell), forensically dusted the book for fingerprints, and matched those fingerprints to be hers. Prior to the first conversation, Amy mentioned Barbara being arrested 18 years ago for unruly behavior during a woman's rights march. Barbara claimed Susie to be shy but grew to think of Susie as a natural daughter, but to be confident in her own strength, which were the reasons as to why Barbara gave Susie the book. Barbara was suspected of "snooping" on Susie when Becky Walden confessed to the team the blogging recognition company was a fraud and issued a USB Key for Hannah to analyze, revealed Barbara duped Becky to spy on Susie. Barbara abhorred roller derby as a scantily-clad sport not to mention women beating each other. Barbara was very protective of Susie because she feared the roller derby world would one day have Susie cheating on Howard. Barbara was incriminated to be Susie's killer at the climax of the investigation since the police managed to seize her tracks. Barbara was very conservative-minded when it came to how women are to be perceived, but felt that Susie's death was a difficult decision to make, but had to be made. Barbara loathed roller derby skating as Susie made new friends and didn't want to listen to Barbara's advice anymore. As she found out from Becky that Susie was flirting with Lenny Spitfire, Barbara felt that Susie betrayed Barbara's trust by hanging around with Lenny (which is considered Susie cheating on Howard by her standards) and as thus caused Howard to ogle at other derby girls because of Susie participating in the roller derby sport. Barbara had to rig Susie's drink bottle with Rocket Cow Energy Drink (which was confirmed by Roxie as the murder weapon, given the victim's medical records showing Susie having an allergic reaction to caffeine, in which all energy drinks were formulated with), which was Barbara's only solution to make Howard stay away from the derby girls, but family values didn't have to include homicide, as the evidence which incriminated Barbara were grounds for her to face trial. The Honorable Dante lambasted Barbara for domestic homicide, but Barbara defended her action by stating she had to protect Howard at all costs, not to mention the police were able to incriminate Barbara's traces throughout the case, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Barbara. Trivia * The star on Barbara's charm was originally golden but it turns silver in her arrest photo. * Barbara's hair was dark brown but it turns light brown in her arrest photo. * Barbara is the only female killer of Ocean Shore. Case Appearances *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) C60BarbaraMugShot.png C60KillerJailed.png|Barbara, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the premeditated murder of her daughter-in-law, Susie Pickley. Category:Killers Category:Suspects Category:Characters Category:Criminal Case Information